Prince Porcelain
by Skyward98
Summary: A young prince with porcelain white skin faces the jealousy of his evil step-mother. When her magic mirror declares him fairest in the land, she sets her sights on the prince, and is bent on being rid of him. Meanwhile, a prince from a neighboring kingdom also has his sights on the porcelain prince. Will true love prevail, or will the prince fall prey to the Evil Queen? KLAINE!


**I got bored again, and we all should know that that isn't a good thing, ****_ever_****. (Even though I do get some good ideas for fics when I get bored.:)****) I'm still working on R5 Family Secret, though inspiration is at a low right now. Don't blame me, blame writer's block!**

**Dis: Sadly, I do not own Glee or Snow white. Here we go!**

His royal highness, King Burt Hummel, was not happy. Even though he had a beautiful son, Prince Kurt, something had been missing from his life. He loved his dear son with all his heart, with every fiber of his being he loved his small son. But since his wife had died from a sickness that had claimed her shortly after his son's birth, the king had a hole in his heart that he yearned to fill. And fill he did. Concluding that he needed to find love again, and give his young son the mother he felt his son needed, he re-married a widow noblewoman. Carole Hudson was a kind hearted woman, and a wonderful stepmother to Kurt. But, alas, illness claimed her as well. Leaving the king with a hole in his heart once more.

So, once again, the king re-married. But the woman he had chosen to become his wife was not a lovely woman by any means. Sue Sylvester was cold, cruel, and hateful to the servants of the castle. But Burt was blind to the hardness that everyone else, even Prince Kurt, could see. King Burt lived in a peaceful trance, oblivious to the cruelty of his queen.

Until the fateful and untimely day that King Burt would re-unite with his two previous loves, leaving the castle, the kingdom, and his son in the harsh care of Queen Sylvester. Utterly hated by the Queen, Prince Kurt took on the name Porcelain due to his snow colored fair skin, was confined to the castle walls, and completely ignored for the next few years of his life by his wicked stepmother.

As time went on, Kurt only grew more handsome and fair, with chestnut brown hair, eyes that seemed to be greener than emerald, grayer than silver, and bluer than the sea, and snow white skin, much to the Queen's hatred and fear. Horrified at the prospect that the servants of the castle and the people of the kingdom would view Kurt fairer in beauty than she, she stripped Kurt his right to the throne and forced him to work as a servant, clothing him in rags and trying to hide his beauty from the world.

But, even with the treatment toward him and his new name around the place that he used to call home, Prince Kurt remained gentle, kind and loving.

Day after day, Queen Sylvester approached her magic mirror and asked the same question: "Mirror, Mirror, on my wall, who is the fairest one of all?"

So long as the mirror answered, "My Queen, you know my call, you are the fairest of them all." Kurt remained safe from the wicked queen's wrath.

For now.

PP

The Queen, dressed in robes of silk and satin, approached a golden framed, circular, full length mirror. "Mirror, Mirror, on my wall, who is the fairest one of all?" Queen Sylvester demanded, glaring into her magic mirror.

"My queen, thou art a fair maid before me, but lovely young man I see. Rags and dirt smeared upon his face cannot hide his gentle grace. He is fairer than thee." The mirror replied in a gravelly voice. "Hair as brown as chestnut, lips pink as a fresh blush, and skin white like porcelain."

Sylvester gritted her teeth dangerously, her eyes narrowing to slits. "Prince Porcelain."

PP

Kurt hummed quietly to himself, his chestnut locks falling into his eyes. He continued to scrub the steps to the front door of the castle, inside the gates. He stood up, pouring the rest of the sudsy water on the steps to rinse them off. The prince walked, swinging the bucket as he went, to the well, squinting his eyes in the bright light. He smiled as a memory with his father came to his mind.

_"__But Dad!" An eight -year-old Kurt protested as his father led him toward the well. "How can a well grant wishes?" _

_"__I don't know how it is done, little prince." King Burt replied amusedly. "But I do know that granting wishes is second nature to wells. Like how it is second nature for us to walk and talk. Would you like to see?" The small prince nodded excitedly and raced for the well, his father chuckling and following in behind him. _

Kurt sat down next to the wishing well, staring into the waters inside. Slowly he lowered the pale down, humming once again. "I think I'll try defying gravity. Kiss me goodbye, I'm defying gravity. And you won't bring me down." Kurt sang, smiling softly.

PP

Along the dirt paths a young and handsome young prince rode on the back of a white stallion. As he neared the castle he picked up on the sound of a beautiful voice singing behind the castle wall. Not caring if he was intruding, Prince Blaine stopped his steed and heaved himself over the castle wall, smiling as he caught the culprit. His boots made a dull thudding sound as he landed over the wall. Kurt paid him no attention, lost in his song. "I'd sooner buy defying gravity/ Kiss me goodbye, I'm defying gravity, and you won't bring me down."

"Bring me down." Blaine finished along with him, smiling as Kurt whirled around, shock on his pale face. "Hello."

"Your Majesty." Kurt kneeled as Blaine drew closer, a blush coating his cheeks. "Forgive me if I have disturbed you."

"You haven't, young man. Stand up." Blaine replied, smiling softly. "Forgive _me_ for giving you such a fright."

"There is nothing to be forgiven, Your Grace." Kurt kept his head down, shielding his eyes from the prince's view. "If I had not disturbed the quiet of the morning, you would not have found reason to enter our walls."

Blaine cocked his head to the side. "Tell me, what is your name?"

"May I ask why you wish to know, Your Majesty?" Kurt asked shyly, his voice wavering. "Surely you will forget it by day's end."

"What makes you so sure that I will?" Blaine answered.

"Forgive my boldness, but do you know every name of every servant in your castle?" Kurt asked, finally meeting his eyes. Kurt blinked in shock, as if finally seeing Blaine for the first time. Which he was. Blaine was reeling.

The prince standing before Kurt was extraordinarily handsome. He had curly dark brown hair, tanned skin and a kind smile, but Kurt was drinking in the color of his eyes. His eyes were a beautiful golden honey, soft, warm and caring. Kurt's heart thudded in his chest.

Blaine cleared his throat, tearing his eyes away from Kurt's. The prince that was hidden in plain sight blushed rose against his pale, porcelain colored skin. "No, I don't." Blaine agreed. "But how could I forget the name of the owner of such a beautiful voice?"

Kurt blushed darker at the compliment. "I'm sure you've heard better voices than mine, Your Majesty. I loathe to sound rude, but I really must return to my work. The queen will have my head if she finds out if I have been slacking just to speak, even if it is to a prince. And a kind one, such as yourself." Kurt smiled shyly.

"Of course, sir. Forgive me for disturbing you." Blaine apologized.

"Perhaps there is a service I could offer you?" Kurt returned to the well, pulling the bucket up and spilling the excess water out. "Are you here to see someone?"

"I am afraid not, young servant." Blaine shook his head. "But maybe I will come back one day, and request your service once again."

"I look forward to that day, if it shall arrive, Your Grace." Kurt dipped his head in farewell.

"Blaine." The prince corrected. "My name is Blaine."

"Blaine of Westerville." Kurt breathed.

"Perhaps you can answer a question for me, servant boy." Blaine turned back around, one leg over the wall.

"I will do my best." Kurt promised.

"I've heard tales of a young prince living here. Prince Kurt?" Blaine asked. "But the people of the kingdom say he has not exited these walls since his father passed."

"What do you wish to know?" Kurt's heart was pounding in his chest.

"What happened to him? Isn't it a part of his duty to check up on his people?" Blaine asked.

"I bid you not to think ill of him, Price Blaine. He cares very much for the welfare of his people." Kurt bit his lip, looking away. "The queen does not think it safe for the prince to leave the castle walls, as there are many dangers outside the castle. Bandits, robbers and other nasty people. The queen does not wish for the prince to be harmed in any way. So she limited his freedom to the tall gates. Prince Kurt is the only rightful heir to the throne, without him, the kingdom would fall to chaos." Kurt fed Blaine the lie that his stepmother had been telling him, ever since his father remarried to her, and prayed that he would believe it.

"I see." Blaine nodded. "One more question before I depart." Kurt cocked his head to the side curiously. "Is it true that the prince has the nickname Prince Porcelain?"

"Unfortunately yes. His stepmother calls him that, for his snowy complexion." Kurt couldn't help but the bitterness in his voice. "He hates it."

"Hmm. I would, too." Blaine nodded. "Farewell." Blaine hopped off the wall, disappearing with a warm parting smile that melted Kurt's heart.

"Farewell my dear prince." Kurt whispered, a lovesick smile on his face. "I hope we meet again, and that I can be the real me when and if we do."

PP

"Fetch me the Huntsman!" Queen Sylvester ordered, sitting on her throne.

"Aye, Your Majesty!" A palace guard raced away, returning with Finn Hudson.

"You wished to see me, Your Grace?" Finn kneeled at the queen's feet, his jet black hair falling into his eyes.

"Rise, Hudson." The queen demanded. Finn did as was told, looking at the Queen with dark eyes. "Prince Porcelain, you are familiar with him, are you not?"

"I am, Your Highness. Besides yours, never met a kinder soul." Finn replied respectfully.

"Do not waste both of our time with flattery, Huntsman." Sylvester told him, rolling her eyes. "Take him out into the forest, yes, outside the castle walls, so that he may gather wildflowers."

"As you wish, Majesty." Finn agreed.

"And once there, Finn Hudson, so far out into the forest, you will kill him!" Queen Sylvester leaned forward, her eyes full of menace.

"But Your Majesty!" Finn protested. "He's the pri-!"

"Shut up!" Sylvester stood up abruptly, her eyes blazing. "Must I remind you of the consequences if you do not succeed?"

"I-." Finn bowed his head. "No, Majesty."

"Good." Sue sat back down, glaring holes into Finn. "And to be certain that when you return you will not be stinking up my castle, bring back his heart in this." Sue shoved a wooden box into the Huntsman's hands, a lock shaped like a heart on it.

"Aye, Majesty." Finn agreed solemnly, leaving the chamber. Sue glared at the door after her Huntsman, pursing her lips.

PP

"Prince Porcelain!" Kurt looked up, trying to hide the annoyance at being called by his new name. The Huntsman approached him, his face cold and hard. "Come with me."

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "May I ask where we're going?"

Finn sighed. "The Queen wants wildflowers to decorate the grand dining hall tonight at dinner, and she wants you to gather them. I'm your escort."

"Escort?" Kurt was confused. "Why do I need an escort if we grow wildflowers in the royal gardens?"

Finn sighed again. _Why must the prince be so curious? Can't he just do as asked with no questions for once? _"Don't question the Queen's orders." Finn scolded. Kurt blinked. "Just come with me so we can get the flowers." To his relief, the disowned prince didn't ask anything else, and got up. "Here." Finn handed him a stack of fresh clothes. Kurt gave him an odd look and took the clothing, which included a cloak. _If I must kill him, the least I can offer is fresh commoner clothing, right? _Finn thought, trying to ease his guilty conscience as Kurt left to change. Kurt returned minutes later, ad Fin hid a smile at the prince's slightly pleased look.

"After you." Kurt told Finn, motioning with his hand. The seventeen-year-old's dark brown cloak billowed in the wind as they raced off on horses, out of the gates and into the trees.

PP

Kurt couldn't resist the gleeful feeling of freedom from the castle walls as he gathered the wildflowers in the meadow, one that Finn insisted they get to, no matter how deep in the forest it was. Kurt saw why. The wildflowers that grew here were beautiful, more so than the ones that grew in the castle gardens. Kurt hummed a tune as he picked the blossoms, feeling happier than he had in years. The fresher air felt wonderful against Kurt's skin, and the rich smells of the woodland filled his nose, leaving him sighing happily.

Finn watched Kurt relish in the prospect of being outside the castle walls, and steeled his nerves, unsheathing his dagger and stalking toward the prince. Kurt turned around, confused by the growing shadow behind him (Hadn't Finn said he'd wait by the horses?), just in time to see Finn raise his dagger. Kurt screamed, leaning against the tree trunk, his pale face full of terror. Kurt blocked the sight, throwing his arms over his face and willing it to be fast and easy.

"I-I can't!" Finn gasped, dropping the knife and to his knees weakly. "I can't do it!" Kurt lowered his arms cautiously, still terrified. Finn buried his face into the hem of Kurt's cloak, his body shaking. "Oh, please, Your Highness, please forgive me."

"I-." Kurt croaked, his voice hoarse. "I don't understand. What possessed you to do this? Have I done you a wrong in the past years that I don't know about? I don't understand at all." Kurt repeated. He sounded genuinely puzzled and frightened.

"No, no Your Majesty. You've never done me wrong. You've always been a kind and tender soul, and that's why I faltered. I couldn't bring myself to-." Finn choked, shaking his head rapidly. "Your father, bless him, showed me great kindness. I couldn't, not after the care you father showed me, and the day-to-day tenderness you've given me. I'm so sorry."

Kurt's mind was racing. "Then who? Why, what have I done to-?"

"She's mad, jealous of you!" Finn's voice was now desperate and alarmed. He removed his face, which was streaked with tears, from Kurt's cloak. "She, she sent me here to kill you, out of spite and enraged jealousy! You are not safe!"

"But-I-_Who_?" Kurt whimpered. He was usually very intelligent, but the recent scare slowed his brain functions to turtle speed, and he was unable to grasp just _who_ wanted him dead, though at the back of his mind he knew the answer, he just couldn't reach it at that point it time.

"Your stepmother, Queen Sylvester!" Finn answered. His chocolate eyes were wild.

"The Queen." Kurt wheezed, shocked, though he didn't know why. He'd always assumed his stepmother wanted him dead, wished he didn't exist. Looks like she'd finally grew tired of the prince.

"You've got to run! Away, hide, into the forest!" Finn stood suddenly, his voice raising to a shout. "Run! Go, go now!" Kurt heeded his advice, tearing away and running at top speed into the trees. "Don't come back! Run! Hide, go anywhere but back! Go, go!" Finn continued to shout until he was certain the prince couldn't hear him anymore, and his voice was hoarse. "Go safely, my prince." Finn whispered after him, running for his horses and racing. He hoped he could find a pig farmer, so his life wasn't at risk either.

PP

Kurt raced through the forest, the branches, countless thorns and barbs pulling and catching on his clothing. Kurt screeched as he tripped over a tree root, rolling down the hill the rest of the way. He got up quickly and kept running until he couldn't run any longer, doubled over and wheezing. He plucked the twigs and leaves out of his hair and brushed most of the dirt off of his clothes. Finding no drastic tears or holes in his clothing, the prince continued on at a slower pace.

The sun began to set behind the trees, and Kurt was past exhausted, his adrenaline the only thing that kept him moving along a stream. Kurt looked up and nearly jumped with elation at the sight of a cottage, just over a small bridge across the stream. The prince, with a new sense of energy, raced over the bridge and to the cottage's front door, peering into the front window. _Doesn't seem like anyone's home. _Kurt thought, but he decided to knock anyway. He may have spent the past years as a servant, but he still had manners. It was a real possibility that whoever owned the cabin was just asleep.

"Hello?" Kurt called, rapping on the wooden door with his knuckles. "Anyone home?" _Guess not_. Kurt pushed his way inside cautiously, sneezing slightly. "Uhh, dusty. Very, very dusty." The prince wrinkled his nose, sneezing again. The cabin was filthy. Clothes were piled high in the corner, dirty dishes were strewn about across the dining room table and inside the sink. The windows looked as if they hadn't had a good wash in years, the fireplace desperately needed a good cleaning, and cobwebs and spider webs hung in every free space. Kurt made a face, but exhaustion from the day's events had him going upstairs to look for a bed to sleep in.

Kurt found the bedroom and he collapsed on the nearest bed, curling into the sheets. Kurt sluggishly kicked off his boots and wriggled underneath the blankets. Within seconds his breathing evened out and the prince fell into a deep sleep, dreams of a certain prince making him smile slightly in his slumber.

He didn't notice that there were six other beds in the room besides the one he was sleeping on, or the small lights in the distance growing brighter and brighter as they neared the cottage.

PP

Hoots and hollers of exhilaration and delight echoed through the forest as seven young men raced down the path. They were dressed in blazers and black cloaks. "Hurry up and unlock the door, Trent!" A Warbler called, laughing.

"Gimme a second, Thad!" Trent retorted, grinning. Trent frowned. "Sebastian, did you lock the door when we left earlier?"

"Wasn't it Jeff's responsibility this time?" Sebastian called back from the back of the line.

"I thought it was David's turn this time to be the last one out!" The blonde called Jeff shouted.

"Umm, Jeff, can I remind you that YOU DON'T NEED TO YELL!" A Warbler ended the phrase with a shout.

Jeff blocked his ears. "Jeez, Wes, I'm right here. You don't need to holler." Wes looked ready to _strangle_ Jeff, before another Warbler, David, got in between them.

"No, it wasn't my turn tonight, Sebastian." David answered, looking at the brunette Warbler. David glared at the male at the front. He squirmed under David's stare, turning rosy as the others turned to look at him.

"Whoops." He said sheepishly.

"Nick!" Trent groaned. The others just shook their heads at him. Nick ducked his head as Wes slapped the back of it. "It doesn't look disturbed, the door was just unlocked. _Hopefully_ we weren't robbed." With a pointed look at Nick, he entered his home with the other Warblers falling into step behind him. To their delight, nothing was missing.

"We got lucky this time, next time maybe not." Sebastian cast a dirty look to his fellow Warbler, who blushed, turning his head away. "Hopefully there won't _be_ a next time."

"Let's just head up to bed, I'm beat." Wes told everyone, a yawn emphasizing his point. Nods agreed to his statement, and the Warblers piled up the stairs toward the bedroom. David lit an oil lantern so there wouldn't be any problems in tripping and injury. He blinked in shock.

"Umm, Jeff?" David whispered uneasily. The blonde looked up, his chocolate eyes questioning. His blazer dropped to the floor in surprise as David pointed out the problem.

"What is that?" Jeff hissed, drawing the others' attention. Eyes widened across the room as the lump underneath Jeff's blanket exhaled deeply, the blanket moving up and down at a continuously even place.

David gulped. "I was hoping you knew." The other Warblers gathered around the bed frame, staring at the mass. Trent held a dimly lit lantern over the sheets as Jeff cautiously gripped the blanket in his hand. At the affirmative nod to go ahead from Trent, Jeff slowly pulled it back, until a face was revealed.

"Whoa." Sebastian bit back a grin, but his resistance crumbled instantly. "Thank you Fairy Godmother."

David slapped his arm. "Shush, you'll wake him up!" Sebastian shut his mouth with an inaudible snap. But the smirk remained.

"Damn, he's a sight." Nick muttered. The others nodded in agreement.

The boy laying, still fast asleep, on the mattress was a sight to see. His porcelain skin shone healthily in the lantern light, slightly smeared with dust. His chestnut brown hair looked soft to the touch, despite the fact it was stuck to his forehead. His lips were peach pink, his cheeks slightly rosy.

"Why do I get the feeling I've seen him before somewhere?" Wes asked a little too loudly.

"Shhh!" The other Warblers hissed. "Don't wake him up!"

"What? Are we just going to ogle at him all night?" Trent asked when his hand got slapped away from the direction of the boy's shoulder. "Or are we gonna find out who he is and why he's here?"

"The poor kid looks exhausted!" Jeff protested. "I say let him sleep for the night, we can always question him in the morning. He looks like he went through hell today. Let him be."

"Shh!" Wes hissed, alarmed.

The mystery teen had started stirring at Jeff's words, yawning and stretching. His eyes blinked open sleepily, his gaze clouded. None of the Warblers moved, not wanting to frighten their guest/intruder. Eyes that seemed to be green, blue and grey all in one finally found the Warblers. Letting out a squeak of fright, the mystery sat up abruptly, scooting up against the headboard. "Hey, easy, easy." Nick soothed, putting his hands up. "We didn't mean to scare you."

"You're the ones that live here?" Kurt asked wearily, biting his lip.

"We're the Warblers!" They said simultaneously.

"I'm Nick!" Nick grinned.

"Wes."

"David."

"Trent."

"Jeff."

"Sebastian, pleasure." Sebastian winked. Kurt looked away, not interested.

"Thad." Thad smiled in greeting. "Now, who are you, and what are you doing in our cottage?"

"Oh, I-." Kurt sighed and decided to tell them the truth. "I'm Kurt."

"Kurt, Kurt _Hummel_?" The Warblers' jaws dropped, but Wes continued. "The _prince_?" Kurt smiled softly and nodded.

"That would be me." Kurt agreed. "You may have even heard my nickname that was given to me, Prince Porcelain."

"You-Your Majesty, we're honored." Jeff stammered, bowing quickly, his roommates doing the same.

"Oh, stand up straight." Kurt chided. "I'm sorry I came in uninvited."

"What are you doing here, Majesty?" Sebastian asked. "Shouldn't you be locked away in your castle right now?"

Kurt sighed, putting his head in his hands. "If the Huntsman hadn't shown mercy on me, I should be _dead_ right now."

"Dead?!" Wes cried. The Warblers looked shocked. "Your Huntsman attempted to _kill_ you?" Kurt nodded solemnly, peeking out from his hands cautiously. The Warblers had a mix of shock, horror and disgust on their faces. "B-But _why_?"

"He was following orders." Kurt explained sadly. "The queen, my stepmother, she can be very persuasive when she wishes to be. She wants me dead. I thought she just hated me, but the Huntsman told me was horribly jealous of me."

"I can see why." Sebastian tried to flirt, winking again. Kurt gave him an odd look. Wes, who was closest to him, slapped the back of his head.

"I'm sorry about him." Trent apologized. "Sebastian will flirt with anything and everything that breathes and has a heart that beats." Kurt cracked a small smile. Sebastian didn't even look ashamed of that fact.

"What do we do?" Trent asked, turning to his fellow Warblers.

"Kick him out?" Wes suggested. "He could bring us nothing but trouble from Her Royal Meanness. I'd rather not have my neck stretched for harboring a target of hers."

Kurt's face twisted with fear. "Please, she'll kill me for sure if you send me back out into the forest! Her men could find me within a day!" Kurt pleaded. "I could keep house for you! Clean the cottage, cook, anything you need me to do, and it'll be done!"

"She could still come down and kill all of us." Wes knew he was sounding harsh, and deep inside he regretted it. But his safety and the safety of his fellow Warblers came first. "Why risk us?"

"Please!" Kurt looked absolutely terrified. "She doesn't even know if I'm still alive, let alone in a cottage in the middle of the forest!"

"Wait, Wes." David said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "He's offering service in return for refuge here. Most princes would barge in and demand it. This one is known for the kindness in his heart, and the kindness of his late father. We can't just turn him away, it wouldn't be right." The Warblers all glanced at each other and nodded.

"You can stay." The seven told him simultaneously. Kurt slumped in relief.

"Thank you, you won't regret this, thank you so much." Kurt smiled brightly at them. The Warblers returned the smile.

PP

"Now, Mirror," Queen Sylvester stood in front of the magic mirror, the box she had given to the Huntsman now resting in her hands. "Who now is the fairest in the land?"

"Over the rolling hills and beyond a second fall, in the house of the seven Warblers, stays Prince Kurt, fairest of all." The mirror answered in a monotone voice.

Sylvester snorted. "You need your senses checked, Mirror. Prince Porcelain lies dead in the forest. Hudson brought me proof. His heart is in this box."

"Prince Kurt still lives, fairest in the land. The heart of a pig is in your hand." The Mirror replied, disinterested.

Queen Sylvester hissed. "A pig heart! I've been played for a fool." She threw the box away from her in disgust, tearing out of the chamber at high speed. She stopped in a hidden room below the castle, slamming the door behind her. "I'll go myself to the Warbler cottage. Hidden with a disguise so well no one will ever suspect." She marched to the bookshelf, which was covered in dust and spider webs.

Queen Sylvester concocted the potion that would camouflage her as an old hag. She held up the bubbling green liquid and, with a sinister gleam in her eyes, downed the entire glass with a single gulp. Sylvester choked, the glass shattering against the stone floor as she doubled over, gasping for air as if she were drowning.

Her already platinum blonde hair turned ghost white, wrinkles formed all over her face, her nose elongated and a wart grew at the tip, and her hands turned wrinkly and boney. "The perfect disguise!" Sue cackled. Her voice had morphed and cracked with age, making her sound much older than she actually was. "And now, a treat for one so fair…" Queen Sylvester rummaged through her book. "Here we are, a poison apple. 'Just one bite of the apple, and the victim's eyes close forever, excellent!" And with a final cackle, the evil queen set to work.

PP

Kurt roared with laughter, small giggles making his frame shake. He was sitting and watching an impromptu performance of the Warblers after Sebastian had started singing for no apparent reason after supper had been eaten. "This is normal!" Nick called to Kurt, a huge smile on his face. "Come on!" Ignoring the prince's protests and laughing, Nick gently pushed Kurt in the middle of the show, making him blush scarlet. Kurt started singing anyway, laughing along with the Warblers, who were thoroughly impressed.

"Wow!" Sebastian grinned. "You're really good, Your Majesty." Kurt smiled.

"Thank you. You all were spectacular." Kurt replied. "If I ever return home, I'll make sure to have you perform at the castle." That made all the Warblers smile, and a sly one stretched across Sebastian's. It made Kurt uneasy. He'd learned in is short time in the cottage that that smile was _never_ a good sign, especially if it was on Sebastian's face. "What?"

"We usually finish off the night with a solo, would you care to do the honors?" Sebastian asked, the sly grin staying on his face. Kurt blushed rose, biting his lip.

"What would you like me to sing?" Kurt asked timidly, sitting down in his previous seat. The Warblers sat around him, smiling.

"Whatever comes to mind will work." Jeff told him, smiling with anticipation.

Kurt thought for a second, then smiled.

_Meanwhile…On a stone balcony inside a castle in Westerville. _

Prince Blaine of Westerville sighed, sitting on the balcony railing outside his bedroom chamber. His thoughts kept flashing to the servant boy he'd met earlier in the week.

(**BLAINE **_KURT __**BOTH**_)

**"****Never knew, I could feel like this **

**Like I've never seen the sky before**

**Want to vanish inside your kiss**

**Seasons may change, winter to spring. **

**But I love you, until the end of time.**

**Come what may, come what may. **

**I will love you, until my dying day!**

**_Suddenly the world, seems such a perfect place_**

**_Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace_**

**_Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste._**

**_It all revolves around you_**

**_And there's no mountain too high_**

**_No river too wide_**

**_Sing out this song and I'll be there by our side_**

**_Storm clouds may gather and stars may collide_**

_But I love you. _**(I love you) **

**_Until the end of time. _**

**_Come what may, come what may_**

**_I will love you_**

**_I will love you." _**

Blaine sighed, twirling a rose in between his fingers. Blaine ventured back into his chamber and shut the door.

PP

"HA!" Queen Sylvester held the fruit, her poisoned apple, up victoriously. "Prince Porcelain will have his soon enough!" She paused as a thought came to her, the possibility of an antidote. She raced for her book, flipping through the pages at lightning speed. She let hiss out once she found the page she was looking for. "'The victim of the Sleeping Death can only be revived by true love's first kiss.' No matter!" Sue slammed the book shut. "The Warblers will think he is dead! He'll be buried alive!" A cackled echoed and bounced off the walls as she walked to the exit river that flowed into the castle wells, entering a small paddle boat and exiting the castle.

PP

"Your Majesty!" Blaine glanced up from where he was watering his horse, just outside the castle walls. A young man, but older than him, with jet black hair that hung in his chocolate eyes and slightly worn clothes, kneeled at Blaine's feet.

"Rise, sir stranger, please." Blaine told him with a frown. "What brings you to my kingdom, sir stranger? I've not seen you around here before."

"I'm a huntsman from a neighboring kingdom. Well, I was. I have reason to believe that I'm in danger of losing my employment and my head for not completing the task assigned to me." Finn replied, standing up. "My name is Finn, Finn Hudson."

"Pleasure, Hudson." Blaine nodded in greeting. "Why might you be at risk? What is the task you failed to complete?"

"It is a rather long story, your Majesty." Finn admitted, patting the prince's horse softly on his neck. "I was ordered by Queen Sylvester to, be rid of someone for her, but I couldn't bring myself to harm him. So I told him to hide and never return, then I cut out the heart of a pig and presented it to the queen, instead of her target's heart."

"Who was it?" Blaine asked, frowning deeply.

"You spoke with him the time you were in the castle." At Blaine's surprised look, Finn grinned. "Did you really think the news of your impromptu visit would escape the knowledge of a huntsman, or anyone that works inside the castle? The only person oblivious about it is Queen Sylvester."

"The servant boy?" Blaine was confused. "What did he do that made him a target for the Queen?"

Finn gave a small grin. "He didn't tell you, did he? I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't, the queen would've had his head."

"Tell me what?" Blaine demanded, his heartbeat picking up tremendously.

"You love him, don't you?" Finn smirked. "I can see it in your eyes."

"I was on my way back to ask for his hand." Blaine admitted, blushing and averting his eyes. "My father would never allow it."

"Love is love, no matter the intended." Finn replied with a smile.

"But why is he in danger?" Blaine demanded desperately. "What did he do to become a target of the queen's?"

"Prince Blaine," Finn's voice dropped. "The young man you thought was a servant boy had been a victim of Queen Sylvester's jealousy ever since he was seven years old. He wasn't a servant, not an ordinary. The Queen hoped to hide him away because she was jealous of his beauty. His name was Kurt. Prince Kurt." Finn explained. "Because she was so envious of the prince, she ordered me to kill him, but I couldn't do it."

"But where is he?!" Blaine's eyes were wide as he grabbed Finn's arms desperately. "Where did he run to?"

"Into the trees, hopefully to a place the Queen can't find him." Finn sighed, gazing to the tree line. "But I do know this. Sooner or later Queen Sylvester will figure out that that heart doesn't belong to Prince Kurt, and she _will_ go looking for him. And I would bet my money that it _will_ happen sooner, rather than later. The Queen _has_ ways of learning what she needs to know."

"I have to find him." Blaine hopped on the stallion's back, gathering the reigns in his hands.

"Follow the north stream to a wildflower meadow." Finn ordered. "That's the place where I took the prince. And take this with you." The huntsman passed the prince a dagger, sheathed in polished leather. "In case of any dangers you may face along the way; the forest is a dangerous place."

"Thank you for your help." Blaine told him, strapping the dagger to his waist.

"Now go!" Finn commanded. "The Queen may already have figured it out. Go!" Blaine nodded. "Good luck." Finn grinned. The prince returned the grin and snapped the reigns, speeding of into the trees. "I pray you are not too late."

PP

"Good luck!" Kurt called to the Warblers as they left the cottage, off to some concert. Queen Sylvester watched from behind the tree across the bridge, still disguised as a hag and waiting for the Warblers to get well enough down the trail so she could enact her plan, without worry of soon discovery. If all went as planned, she'd be back in _her_ palace, hers _alone_, and named fairest in the land, by sundown.

Kurt hummed _Come What May_ under his breath as he swept the cottage floor, a certain honey-eyed brunette prince taking up all thoughts in his mind. A dreamy smiled took over his face, but a knock on the door yanked him out of his thought. "Hello?" Kurt asked, remembering what the Warblers told him about asking before answering the door.

"Please, I-I-." An elder woman's voice croaked on the outside, her voice withered and rasping from age. Kurt's eyes widened sharply, and he pulled the door open.

"Oh, are you alright?" Kurt yelped, easing the old hag's weight onto his body. She sagged against him. "Here, here, inside." Kurt walked the hidden queen inside and aided her into a seat. "Can I get you anything? Water, some food?"

"Water, water would be perfect, thank you." Queen Sylvester breathed, clutching her chest. Kurt nodded frantically, and turned away from her to get the drink. He passed the cup to her, and she drank it slowly. _Disgusting! _The Queen thought, suppressing a shudder. She settled for a content sigh. "Thank you so much. This old woman got quite a fright on her way to the marketplace in the village." Kurt chuckled kindly. The queen took his hands in hers, patting them softly in an endearing way. Kurt smiled, his eyes twinkling tenderheartedly.

"I'm happy I could help." Kurt said, squeezing her fingers softly.

"Perhaps, as a token of my gratitude, you could taste one of my apples?" The hag offered, leaning down into her basket and pulling out a shiny bright red apple. Kurt's eyes widened slightly. "I grow them myself in my orchard. Please, take it."

"Oh, I-I couldn't-." Kurt's protests were weak. The apple was doing its job, entrancing the prince into hungering for the fruit. "You sh-should sell it in the market, you could get so much for an apple like that one."

"Nonsense, child." The Queen purred, making her raspy voice enticing and inviting. Kurt blinked slowly. She pushed the apple into his hand, and met little resistance doing so. Kurt blinked again. "You look so hungry, dear." The Queen coaxed. "Why don't you taste it? When was the last time you ate? Take a bite of the apple. Go on." Kurt raised the apple to his lips, his eyelids fluttering. His teeth bit into the apple, and he chewed slowly, swallowing.

"I don't feel so well…" Kurt whispered, his skin flushing and draining of color. His eyes glazed over as he sank to the ground, his breathing getting shallower and shallower. He finally collapsed, dropping the rest of the way and his eyes shutting. The apple rolled out of his hand.

The Queen roared and giddily cackled, thunder clapping outside. "Now I am fairest in the land!" She giggled madly, leaving the cottage.

"HEY!" A shout drew her up short. Eyes wide, she turned to see the Warblers racing up the path. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Trent shouted. Sylvester glanced back then took off running. "Hey! Hey, STOP!"

Nick had a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach, so instead of chasing after the Queen, he ran into the cottage. "Kurt? Kurt, are you okay? Kurt!"

The other six Warblers chased after the queen, yelling following her. "HEY!" Lightning flashed, right on the Queen and ripping her disguise away. "It's the Queen!" Sebastian hollered.

"You should have stayed away, you fools!" Sylvester roared. "Now you will perish!"

"Watch out!" Jeff shouted, pushing his fellow Warblers away from the cliff side, where they had chased the Queen. The rocks above them had been knocked loose from the bolt of lightning, and were now tumbling down the slope. One particular bolder, the one Jeff had pushed the Warblers away from, continued coming down, and the Queen wasn't fast enough to move out of the way. She screamed a loud caterwaul as the boulder, and her, toppled over the edge. Jeff, Sebastian, Trent, Wes, David, and Thad peered over the edge.

Thad let out a gasp. "Kurt!" The other Warblers followed him back down off the cliff side, down the path, and back to the cottage. The door was already open, because of the Warbler that stayed behind, and the others raced inside. "Kurt!"

Nick was on his knees, holding a limp hand in both of his. He turned to the other Warblers, tears pouring down his cheeks and his eyes shining with sorrow and pain. He bit his lip and shook his head, hiccupping. Disbelief and grief found itself across the others' faces, and they sunk to their knees, their own tears falling down their cheeks. Jeff broke, sobbing into his hands. Trent wrapped around his shoulders comfortingly, his breathing hitching as well.

Nick had to ask. "The Queen?" He croaked. Sebastian met his gaze as evenly as he could and nodded. Nick tore his gaze away, silent cries tearing up his throat.

PP

The Warblers couldn't bring themselves to bury Prince Kurt (Sebastian fought tooth and nail against the idea as soon as it arose), so they asked a friend to fashion a gold and glass coffin for him, and set it in the meadow just past the cottage. Every day they went to the coffin and replaced the wildflowers in his hands, and adding another bouquet to the border around it.

Meanwhile, Prince Blaine had searched high and low for _his_ prince, before finally coming up on the Warbler cottage. He peered through the windows, the darkness giving away to the fact that no one was home. The prince spotted tracks leading down the trail, and followed them, tugging his horse along. The path led him to a meadow, with young men dressed in blue and red blazers gathered around a glass coffin.

Despair clutched Blaine's hear as he tried to deny what he was seeing. A young man with chestnut brown hair that was neatly groomed, closed eyes, pale porcelain skin and peach pink lips lay in the coffin, his hands folded neatly on his abdomen. The glass casing had been removed, sunlight shining on his face. Blaine's eyes stung as he approached, gaining the Warblers' attention. He didn't need to ask, he already knew.

Blaine had been too late. He'd failed. Blaine bit his lip, kneeling down and just staring. "If I'd just gotten here sooner…" Blaine whispered, tears stinging his honey eyes. "I'm so sorry, Kurt. I failed you. I'm so sorry." The tears slipped down his cheeks as he leaned down, pressing his lips to Kurt's softly. He gasped, leaning back, as Kurt's eyes began to flutter. The Warblers all looked amazed as Kurt smiled happily up at Blaine.

"Any more services I can offer you, Blaine?" Kurt asked, smiling blissfully. Blaine just laughed, standing up and pulling Kurt gently to his feet. "You're crying." Kurt frowned.

"You were dead only moments ago." Blaine reminded him. Kurt formed an 'o' with his lips. "So you're a prince, huh?"

Kurt blushed, but nodded. "I hope you can forgive me for not telling you who I was, who I am. The queen-."

"-Is dead." Trent finished with a smile. "Your father's kingdom will be looking for its rightful heir."

"Well," Blaine took his hand and led Kurt to his stallion, helping him into the saddle. "Let's not give your people any more reason to worry." Kurt smiled warmly at all of them.

"Thank you." Kurt told the Warblers as Blaine slid into the saddle behind him. "Thank you for everything." Blaine snapped the reigns and they sped off through the trees, into the sunset.

_AND THEY LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER…_

**I know, cliché as hell ending, but I followed the fairytale, and this is how fairytales end! Look it up, it's there! Wow this was super long. **

**I love you guys so much! Review please! **


End file.
